The Eternal Fire Source/Taking the Lava Lakes Railway
Here is how the search for the Eternal Fire Source begins in Rise of the Portal Masters. Back at the Ruins, The Crucible of the Ages is being placed on the Core of Light. Master Eon: The Crucible of the Ages, Made to withstand the terrible forces of the thousand burning suns. With the Crucible in place, Hugo begins his search for the Eternal Fire Source. Meanwhile at Kaos' Castle, He was even more upset with the Skylanders interface. Kaos: Glumshanks! Glumshanks: Yes, Lord Kaos? Kaos: I have a job for you! Those cursed Skylanders, Ohh, And those big faker of the Portal Masters has interfered with my plan to become Emperor of Skylands for the last time! But you, Glumshanks, You can stop them! Glumshanks: Me? Kaos: See? Things are... Very bad for us right now. Glumshanks: But I thought you said the Darkness was growing, That it didn't matter what they did. You said... Kaos: Nevermind what I said! Look, Glumshanks. All we have to do is keep them from getting one, Just one of the Eternal Sources, And it'll be all over. Which raise me to you, Old friend. All you have to do is make your way deep underground sneak past the deadly lava guardians and withstand the scorching heat of a burning volcano to sabotage tracks of my train. (breathing deep) Meanwhile I'll go on ahead and simply go after the Eternal Fire Source myself. (laughs evilly) See? There's more than one way to derail their plans! Glumshanks: Please tell me you didn't just say that. Kaos: Oh, I did! (laughs evilly) Back at the Ruins, Everyone was grateful Diggs was doing alright. Percy: We're glad you're okay, Diggs. Diggs: Thanks to you and your friends, Percy. Spike: At least we've got the Crucible into the Core. Twilight Sparkle: What's next? Just then, Hugo was beginning to research what will happen next. Hugo: The Core of Light is nearly complete, But we aren't done yet. The caves underground go deep. These train tracks should lead you to the lava lakes, Where you'll find the Eternal Fire Source. Diggs: Ooh... That sounds dangerous. Hugo: It will be, Only creatures of the deep dwell there. Diggs: Well, At least it will be warm. And hey, My leg is all better now! I'll get the train started. Are you guys ready to go now? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yes, I am. Mumfie: Yes, Maybe. Twilight Sparkle: Maybe. So, Everyone hopped on the train as they head deeper in the mines. When they went deep underground, They discovered the Lava Lakes Railway. Thomas the Tank Engine: Wow! Percy: Bust My Boiler! James: Look at this! Diggs: Alright. I guess it's up to us to get the Eternal Fire Source. The Tracks splits here. One leads to the old mines, But it's caved in. You guys will have to find a lever to switch the tracks so we can choo choo down to the Lava Lakes. I'll just keep shoveling coal while you guys look around for the lever. Toby: We're trains. Mumfie: But still, We'll need to find a lever to put together on the tracks. Rainbow Dash: With you all the way, Mumfie. Mumfie: Alright, Let's go. Goofy: Wait for me! Donald Duck: Come on! So, Everyone started searching for the lever. Mickey Mouse: Any luck yet, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Not yet. Just then, Pinkie Pie and Patrick found it. Patrick Star: Found it! Just as Pinkie pulls the lever, The tracks turns for the train as everyone head to the right direction. But just they were on the right track, They notice another splitting track. Diggs: Oh, What a surprise. Need to find another lever. Ha! Who build this thing anyway!? They know nothing of Mole Engineering. Henrietta: Nevermind, Diggs. We'll just find another lever for this track. Toby: Henrietta's right, Diggs. So, They found the next lever where the last one as always located. Fluttershy: Here's another lever. (pulls the lever) At last, The tracks turns to the next direction. Soon, The train stops at the gate. Diggs: Hmm... This gate leads to the Crystal Grottos, But it's locked. See if any of you can find a lever to open it. Sandy Cheeks: Do you smell something burning? Patrick Star: Nope, I don't even know why I can't smell. SpongeBob SquarePants: That's because you don't have a nose, Patrick. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225